Smooth as Butter
by Gentle Hina
Summary: "The gentle wind blew against the rather good sized window of the bedroom as the leader of S.E.E.S lay in the now familiar bed. A night that would usually consist of the teen lying in bed quietly while he tried to get himself to sleep was something that wouldn't be happening this time." Shinjiro/Minato, completed.


The gentle wind blew against the rather good sized window of the bedroom as the leader of S.E.E.S lay in the now familiar bed. A night that would usually consist of the teen lying in bed quietly while he tried to get himself to sleep was something that wouldn't be happening this time.

This time he had a guest in bed. A taller guest whom was strong and, as he had managed to find out during the other's sleep, had a familiar smell of old clothes. It was a comforting smell that seemed to bring out old memories from the back of his mind and was something that had ended up preventing him from going to sleep. Every time he had attempted to close those blue-grey eyes of his the leader found himself remembering the simple days of when he was younger, those quiet mornings with his family as the smell of syrup lingered in the air. Those days when the most trouble that occured was getting caught trying on his father's important suits, which happened to have that exact old smell.

The more he thought about it the more he felt a strong pang in his heart. It was something he supposed he should be used to by now but then again his body was good with throwing little surprises like that at him. For a moment the teen kept still in fear of the now moving body of the taller guest; to wake him was the last thing he wanted. Luckily the moving settled down and ended with him simply turning around, still asleep but now facing the leader.

As he stared at the older guest's face Minato couldn't stop a smile from forming. With quiet motions he brought that small, pale hand of his and allowed those thin fingers to softly graze across the other's cheek, noting how soft and alive he felt. After a few moments that small hand lowered and made its way to the older one's hand, gently slipping on top of it before lightly squeezing it. This was something he could get used to. This was something that he would always enjoy. Just seeing that rather odd shaped face made his heart skip and made him feel as though his cheeks would heat up in joy.

He knew that Shinjiro felt the same about him as well. Shinjiro just had a.. rather unique way of showing it. He wasn't one to be too showy in public at times but once they were behind closed doors it was a completely different story; he would give Minato loving words and hold him ever so closely, burying that angular nose of his in that fluffy blue hair. The younger teen in turn would wrap his pale arms around him and keep himself close, refusing to let go of him.

Their relationship was one that, although it didn't seem like it at times, was strong and full of love. It took a lot to get where they were but once the younger male got to thinking about it it was probably what helped make it so strong. Minato had had to put many hours of his time into getting close to Shinjiro and to give the taller male his ever so kind attention. It may have caused some weird looks from other members of the team but it was something that Minato was willing to take. And it was something that Shinjiro gave no fucks about. The older teen could honestly care less about what others though; or so he said. Minato could tell that his lover _did _care to a certain extent but wasn't all that willing to admit it. The blue haired male wasn't about to force him into showing it either.

And so once they had decided to look past those little make-out sessions and to look past all those dates it was decided that, for the first time, Shinjiro would spend a night with Minato. Not in a sexual way but in a innocent way, one that simply consisted of those lovely words exchanged between them and those eskimo kisses that Minato was always giving him.

And that was why this event had occured, and why Minato was currently cuddling against his lover while keeping those eyes on him. Before he knew it he found a strong arm wrapping around him and pulling him even closer and, much to his delight, a warm, sleepy smile being thrown his way. All it took was a smile which spread across that pale face as smooth as butter on bread to reassure the other that it was alright to rest those dark eyes of his once more.

_"Yes," _Minato thought to himself as he closed his eyes as well, _"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

* * *

I guess I can't be tamed opps. aNYWAY I've really been in love with Shinjiro/Minato lately ;; v ;; I just find it so cute and precious and ahhhhhh *sob*


End file.
